Rules
Dear Master, I am writing this email to you today to inform you about the rules that have been placed for the war. In order to keep the war under control, these rules have been placed by me. Please review the list below to understand what must and must not be done: Be respectful to your peers and administrators This is an obvious rule, but it's still necessary that it is stated. There are some people who disrespect others, even right in front of them. This wiki does not tolerate that. By respecting others, you can make this wiki a more fun and valuable place to be part of. Follow the manual of style This wiki needs everything to be organized. There can't be different formats of writing everywhere in the wiki. The manual of style is not difficult to follow, so there is no reason not to do so. Follow chat guidelines Once again, this is another obvious one. There is no real way for you to figure out the age of your peers, so please make it appropriate. Make articles appropriatePlease, just please, no nudity or sexual activity. This wiki is meant for all ages...13 and up...so none of those please! Absolutely no revealing personal informationThere is no reason to post your personal information. Age, gender, country, state, city, grade, and school are all acceptable. No addresses, email addresses, phone numbers, and traumatizing life stories that may affect others. You may reveal this through PM, IF the one you are messaging consents. Absolutely no revealing other's information without their consent! Pity Seals Now let's talk about something else important, pity seals. Each master is given three pity seals per rule, so 15 pity seals, when they first enter the war. Before editing anything, please speak to an admin so you may be issued your pity seals. If you waste all pity seals for any rule and commit another offense afterwards, then a permanent ban will be issued. The following will show you how to lose pity seals. Rule Pity Seal Loss 1 First offense. A temporary ban of 24 hours. Second offense. A temporary ban of one month. Third Offense. A temporary ban of two months. Final Offense. A permanent ban. 2 First offense. Warning Second offense. Warning Third Offense. Deletion of page Fourth Offense. Permanent ban 3 First Offense. Kick Second Offense. Kick Third Offense. Kick Fourth offense. Permanent ban from chat. 4 First Offense. Deletion of page. Second Offense. Deletion of page and 24 hour ban. Third Offense. Deletion of page and one month ban. Fourth offense. Permanent ban and deletion of all pages. 5 First Offense. 24 hour ban. Second Offense. Week ban Third Offense. Month ban Fourth Offense. Permanent ban How to gain pity seals It's fairly simple, I call this the process of trading, with yourself. You can take out one of the pity seals you have for one rule and bring it to another. However, the seal that was lost for that rule will remain lost unless you trade again. For example, if you have no more pity seals for rule 1, but you only have one for rule 2, you can give the one from rule two to rule one. However, rule 2 will then have no more pity seals and rule 1 will have only one. The process is simple, yet it comes with that unfortunate price. If you wish to complete this process, please speak to one of the admins.